The objectives of this study are: 1) Completion of in vitro dynamic testing of spinal segments simulating the loading experienced during whole-body caudocephalad acceleration. 2) Reduction of both the static and dynamic strain data acquired during the loading experiments. 3) Study the response of a finite element model of a vertebra to static and dynamic loading. This includes data set preparation and model validation against experimental strain data.